


Little Red Riding Prompto

by KairaKara101



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 06:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13992213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairaKara101/pseuds/KairaKara101
Summary: Little Red Riding Prompto got a new video game and wanted to bring it to his friend to share. The idea is based on Little Red Riding Hood.





	Little Red Riding Prompto

**Author's Note:**

> Uh… I don’t know where this came from. I swear to the Astrals I have no idea…. Okay, I am joking, I do know how this came to be. Someone in one of my discord servers needed some love and affection. We have an on-going joke about a pillow catacomb with coffins in it as beds… I ended up tucking them in… and they asked for a bedtime story. So uhhh….. here it is.

Little Red Riding Prompto lived in the city with his stray dog Pryna.  
One day Little Red Prompto went to visit his friend.  
He had a nice video game in his bag.

On his way, Little Red Riding Prompto met a Marshal.  
“Hello!” said the Marshal. “Where are you going?”  
“I’m going to see Noctis. He lives in an apartment a few train rides that way.”

The Marshal called the Advisor and told him.  
The Advisor sighed before turning to Noctis ordering him to clean the apartment.  
Noctis glanced at the Advisor.

“Iggy, what does cleaning have to do with that call?”  
“Someone is coming to see you,” said the Advisor.

“Iggy, maybe you should make us snacks.”  
“Only if you clean your room,” said the Advisor.

“Iggy, it’s not enough time to clean.”  
“There’s always time to clean,” said the Advisor.

“Iggy, couldn’t you do it? I have to defeat this event.”  
“That event will still be there,” said the Advisor.

Little Red Prompto arrived at the door.  
He heard a loud yell and ran slammed the door open.

The Advisor and Noctis turned to stare in shock.  
Little Red Riding Prompto blinked owlishly at the broken door and scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

The Advisor sighed and Little Red Riding Prompto would never live down that moment ever again.


End file.
